Live Before We Die
by fembuck
Summary: Doomsday Eden knows that she might not come back from this mission, and decides to make the most of life while she can. Eden/Read, Read/Eden, femslash


**Title: **Live (Before We Die)  
**Author:** Janine  
**Fandom:** Doomsday  
**Pairing:** Eden/Read  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.

---

Read drew to a stop where she was, her lips parting as if to speak though no words emerged from them, her eyes widening slightly as she took in the sight of a very nude, very glistening, very tanned, very toned, Major Sinclair emerging from the shower.

"Is there a problem?"

Read blinked. The Major's lips were moving, but she couldn't seem to recall what the woman had said.

"Sorry," Read murmured, blinking rapidly as she struggled to keep her eyes focused on the Major's face.

Eden's lips twitched, something at approximated a smile appearing for a split second before her usual inscrutable expression was back in place.

"I asked if there was a problem," Eden said, watching as Read's eyes began to slid down again before she forced them back up to her face.

"Problem? No," Read replied shaking her head slowly. "No, no problem," she went on still shaking her head, realizing with some mortification that she was on the cusp of babbling. "I was just going to," she continued, lifting her hand, waving it in the general direction of the shower. "Only woman on the base, you know. I'm just not used to seeing anyone else in here."

"Oh," Eden murmured.

Read couldn't be sure, but she thought that the Major sounded almost amused. It shocked her. It might have been the first emotion she had seen the woman display since meeting her five hours before.

"I'll, uh … just give you some space," Read said, her head already angling towards the door as she spoke.

"There's plenty of space."

Read looked over at the brunette questioning. "What?" she asked blinking; her eyes dropping to the Major's chest for a second before she dragged her gaze back up.

"There's plenty of space," Eden responded, waving her hand grandiosely around the locker room. "There's no reason for you to leave. Not at this point," she continued glancing down at her own body, as if to say 'you've already seen it, no harm in seeing it some more'.

"Yeah," Read drew out slowly. "Still …" she began.

"Still what?" the brunette asked arching a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "I'm not making you nervous, am I?" she continued, her lips twitching again as Read's face flushed. "I am," she concluded taking a step to the blonde.

"I'm not nervous," Read responded even though she was nervous as hell.

"Then what are you?" Eden asked curiously, tilting her head minutely to the side to accentuate her curiosity.

"Distracted," Read responded before she could think better of it.

Eden smiled.

"By the very real possibility that by this time tomorrow we could all be dead?" Eden asked taking a step towards Read, "Or by my tits?"

Read's gaze sharpened on the brunette at that, and she was silent for a few seconds, considering the other woman and the situation. There was that strange, almost amused tone to the Major's voice again, and the entire time Read had been in the locker room not once had the Major made a move to cover up. In fact, she seemed to luxuriating in her nudity, and when she had began to walk towards her, it had been with the slow, practiced ease of someone who wanted you to look and want.

"The latter," Read breathed out a few moments later, "They're fucking magnificent," she continued, her eyes brazenly lowering to the Major's breasts, lingering there, enjoying the view openly for a few seconds before she looked back up at the brunette. "As you said, tomorrow might be the end of the world. It seemed a shame not to enjoy the natural beauty that surrounds us in the time we have left."

"Very smooth Read," Eden responded, smirking at the blonde as she began to walk towards her once more. "You don't need to work so hard though. I'm already naked."

"Yes," Read replied, breathing in deeply as the Major came to a stop in front of her, "you are."

"You should be too," Eden said, pointedly drawing her eyes along Read's fully clad body.

Read bit her bottom lip, her had heart begun to pound in her chest.

Eden waited.

"Oh, right," Read said a few seconds later, her hands moving to her top pulling it over her head before she continued to disrobe as quickly as she could while still maintaining some dignity. "What now?" Read breathed out softly once she was as naked the Major, instinctively knowing that she would not be in charge of what was to follow.

"We live," Eden said reaching out for Read, tugging her roughly into her body, her eyes fluttering at the way Read allowed her body to be directed, "before we die," she sighed.

And then she leaned in, crushing her lips against the blonde's.

---

Read gasped as her back connected with the cool metal of the locker, her lips parting in a smile and her hand reaching out a second later to pull Eden roughly into her body. Their lips crashed together, the kiss hard and wet and messy, as Read's fingers scrapped over smooth tanned flesh of Eden's back, while Eden thrust a powerfully muscled thigh between Read's legs.

The blonde moaned as she pressed herself against the leg, the brunette smiling against her lips as the low, guttural sound registered with her, before she moved her lips to Read's once more, kissing her hungrily.

Eden shifted, her lips traveling over Read's jaw and down to her throat, the scrape of her teeth against the pale skin making Read mewl and press down hard against Eden's thigh.

Read's eyes squeezed shut, another breathy moan emerging from her as she thrust against the Major's thigh. She didn't want to think about what she must look like, head thrown back, tits jiggling, face and chest flushed as humped Eden like a horny teenage boy, but the image came into her head anyway and it made her even more desperately aroused.

Eden moaned and arched into Read, her tongue lapping at her neck as she felt Read's finger nails dig into her hips as Read tugged at her, trying to keep her body and her thigh as close as possible.

"Spread," Eden groaned, removing her thigh from between Read's legs.

Read moaned at the loss, but immediately complied with the order, her head flinging back to connect with the locker behind her a second later when Eden slid two fingers inside of her and began to pump.

"So wet," Eden murmured, easily sliding a third finger inside of Read, her head dipping down to taste and nip at Read's shoulder after she spoke.

Read made a small sound in her throat and bucked; she was wet, really wet. She probably should have been embarrassed by how quickly Eden had her dripping, but she'd been at the station with nothing but her own hand for months, and Eden was probably the singularly most gorgeous woman she had ever laid eyes, and she wanted to come, hard, repeatedly, and she knew that Eden could make her, would make her, probably until she passed out.

Eden purred, her chest rumbling as she pressed her body against Read's, the sounds the blonde was making, and her sheer desperation to get off, turning her on immensely.

Eden curled her fingers as she plunged inside of Read once more, her fingers searching out the spongy tissue that would make Read scream, and if she was very, very lucky make her squirt as well.

"Oh god!" Read gasped as Eden found her mark, her nails scraping over the Major's back hard enough to leave thin red welts. "Oh fuck," she cried, clutching at the brunette, leaving little red, crescent shaped marks on her skin that made Eden groan.

Eden trailed her lips across Read's skin until she reached her lips again, smiling against the blonde as Read took possession of her mouth, kissing her hard and wet.

"I'm," Read began pulling away from Eden's lips. However, before she could get more than that word out of her mouth, her eyes widened, her lips parted in a silent cry, and her body began to spasm. Hips jerking uncontrollably as she ejaculated Read clutched at Eden for dear life, a series of little sounds finally escaping her throat as her eyes slamming shut as she continued to come.

Eden moved the hand she had braced against the lockers around Read's waist, holding up the smaller woman as her legs began to give way.

"Jesus," Read moaned, laughing a little as she shivered, her arms wrapping around Eden as she did.

Eden smiled, her lips brushing against Read's temple.

"Can you stand?" she asked softly, her hold on the other woman still firm.

"I don't," Read began shaking her head as she spoke. She was still tingling all over, and while her breathing was evening out again, she couldn't really feel her legs.

Eden nodded and maneuvered them over to a nearby bench, carefully lowering Read onto it before sitting down herself, sighing softly as Read rested her head on her shoulder.

Eden breathed in deeply a minute or so later when she felt Read's hand began to travel up her thigh. Eden caught the blonde's hand, lifting it from her leg before it could move any higher. Read lifted her head from Eden's shoulder, looking at her questioningly.

"You have a separate bunk," Eden said, the sentence halfway between a question and a statement.

Read nodded, and then smiled. "Yeah," she breathed out second later.

Eden stood and offered her hand to Read.

It was time to introduce Read to her fucking magnificent tits.

The End


End file.
